The New Teen Titans
by Cinnamon for Ella
Summary: 15 years ago, the Teen Titans broke up and started their normal lives. But they were defeated by a powerful enemy. Now their teenage children must come out of hiding and take their places as Jump City's heros. Things had changed in 15 years however, and they must now fight to survive. Meeting new allies, facing an old enemy, and discoving secrets that could tear them apart.
1. Very Important AN

**Hey guys.**

**I know most of you really wanted a new chapter for this story, and I will update soon. But first I need to give you guys a bit of news;**

**I am planning to completely redo this story from scratch. I will have the same characters you know and love, but I want to introduce the other OCs earlier on in the story, and completely change most of the first three chapters.**

**I will also delve deeper into what happened during the 12 year time-skip we had after the prologue, let you see what Marie, Ryan, Crisiand'r, and Michael were like as children.  
**

**AND! We will find out more about Wally and Jinx's children, and who this elusive daughter of Raven is. (No Spoilers Yet!)**

**I will be adding Point of Views as well, since I figured out that was easier for me to write. Chapters will be longer and more frequent, updating every week or so.**

**No more updates until the new story is at least up to chapter 5-6, so we can catch up to the plot-line of the current story. I will replace the chapters, so no need to go searching for my new story.**

**So all in all, this rewrite will have:**

***Longer Chapters**

***Original Plot-Line**

***More Developed Characters**

***Frequent Updates**

***Points of View (From Multiple Characters)**

**Thanks for reading this AN**

***~Ella~***


	2. Prolouge

**First updated chapter, hope you enjoy**

* * *

Wally's POV

I sighed as I closed the back door to the house I live in. Slipping off the cowl that kept my civilian identity a secret, I slid down to the floor and buried my face in my gloved hands, letting the long held-in tears slide down my cheeks as I sobbed. _Gone... I can't believe I let that slime ball kill them... I'm sorry I failed you Richie, I'm so sorry..._

"Wally? Is that you?" I looked up as I heard my beautiful wife, Jenna (or Jinx, if you prefer) speak as she entered our mud room. Her eyes flickered over my battered and torn suit, to the tears on my face. As if reading my mind, she quickly moved across the floor and lifted me up off the floor in a tight hug.

We stood in the small, muddy room for a few minutes, just crying over the loss of our friends. Our teammates. I looked up again when I heard the sound of pajama-ed feet shuffle across the floor uncertainly. Spotting a small head of red hair looking in through the doorway, I gave a weak laugh. "It's alright Daniel, come here."

My 3 year old son shuffled into the room clad in his Flash footie pajamas. They had been a Christmas gift from 'Uncle Roy'. His blue eyes looked at me with curious concern. I beckoned with my arms and he walked closer. "What happened? Did you beat the bad guys again?" He was pretty much used to me going out to fight crime, even if it was the middle of the night.

I gave a small, forced laugh and ruffled his hair. "Not this time kiddo, Everybody's... Okay, though." I trailed off a bit, but forced myself back to reality. "We'll go to a new secret location and try to throw him off our trail, kay?"

"You mean we have to move _again?_" I heard a new voice from the doorway and looked up again, seeing my oldest, Charlotte. "Dad, I finally fit in and I have to transfer somewhere else _again?_" She blew her strawberry blonde bangs away from her eyes and half glared at me with crossed arms. This girl had definitely inherited her mother's temper.

Charlotte has strawberry blonde (I'd still call it pink) hair that was always in pigtails. She also has brownish-pink eyes with rather narrow pupils and quite an attitude to boot. I think it's because she has Jinx's powers of bad luck. She had a bit of a struggle keeping them under control all the time, so it was hard to fit in while being the clumsiest girl at Keystone Elementary School.

Daniel, or Danny, was basically me as a 3 year old, according to Jenna. Same windswept red hair? Check. Same blue eyes? Check. Superspeed? Check. With me being The Flash now, he was probably going to end up as the next Kid Flash. If, ya know, the government allowed meta-humans to exist again. One can only hope...

I sighed, looking at Jenna and then rubbing my forehead with the palm of my hand. I was tired, I was hungry, we didn't need this process of moving and settling in then moving again. "We'll figure something out Charlie." I told her, using the nickname I dubbed her after a very long story that needs no explaining right now. "But for now, you might as well pack up your things.

She huffed and walked towards the stairs to go to her room. For a 5 year old, she sure has a lot of exit flair. The room was tense for a few moments, until Daniel broke the silence.

"My dinosaur boots! The monster under my bed gave them back! THANK YOU LEROY!"

* * *

Roy's POV

I hummed a tune to myself as I washed the last few plates from dinner and put them in the cupboard with the others. I didn't really know why it was called a cupboard, but I didn't normally question the names of things unless I'm bored... Or close to possible death... Me and my big mouth, sheesh!

I was torn from my thoughts by the sound of crying from one of the bedrooms, and the sound of feet padding from another to the small kitchen. I turned around and saw the small figure of my 5 year old son, Andrew. His hazel eyes were groggy with lost sleep, and his black hair was in disarray. "Daddy, Kimmy's crying again and me and Tory can't sleep."

I smiled slightly to myself, knowing my son was probably the only 5 year old who called his dad 'Daddy'. It made me a bit proud. I glanced at the wall clock on the other side of the kitchen. Only 8:15... Little kids can stay up past that, right? "Well, if you really can't sleep. I'll make the two of you hot chocolate once I calm Kimmy down, okay?"

I know it was pretty irresponsible to give little kids sugar and liquids past their bedtime, but right now, the smile on my sons face made up for it completely. I walked to the small bedroom at the end of the hall and opened the door to the baby's room. The 10 month old should have been able to sleep through the night, but after losing both her parents at such a young age, her sleep schedule was probably a bit messed up.

I scooped her up out of the crib and held her close to my chest, patting her platinum blonde curls and humming gently. "Shh, it's okay Kimmy, Uncle Roy's got you, you're safe." I whispered to her. I think she heard me... Sorta, because she soon stopped crying and looked at me with deep blue eyes. Carrying her out towards the living room, I found Andrew and 4 year old Tory sitting on the couch.

Setting Kimmy down in her rocking-swing-seat thing, (I've already forgotten what it's called) I looked at the two young children on the couch. I smiled slightly at the two of them and clapped my hands together softly. "So, hot cocoa then bed?" I would have suggested a movie for them to watch too, but we didn't own a TV. Andrew nodded and hopped off the couch to 'help' me since he was the oldest of the three I had been taking care of for the past two weeks.

Andrew was my son, I think I've made this pretty clear. He has black hair and a Korean skin tone like his mother, who's name I am not mentioning. But his eyes are mine, from the shape to the color, we have the same eyes. He has an archers build too, so he'll probably be the next Speedy.

Tory, or Victoria, was almost an exact copy of her mother Karen, A.K.A. Bumblebee. No one knew who her father was, but she got her silver eyes from somewhere. She already has powers; She can shrink down to a pretty small size and has wings when she does. I still have Bee's stingers, so those'll probably be hers soon.

Kimberly, or little baby Kimmy... We don't exactly know what her powers are, or if she even has any. Her parents were Kole and Jericho, and as a result she has small, platinum blonde curls and dark blue eyes that are pretty captivating. Her future as a hero is still uncertain, but I'd be kinda glad if she had no powers.

You see, the government got delusional and started thinking that we heroes are a menace to society. They told us to either leave the country, or live normal lives. The Titans agreed, so we all hung up the capes (Er, so to speak) and now we all go by our secret identity... Or our only identity now, I guess.

Those who needed names created one, and those with abnormal appearances got a hologram ring from Cy-er... Vic.

"Careful Drew, don't let it scald." I stirred the simmering milk as I heard my Titans communicator go off. Yes, we kept those for communication. "I'll be right back buddy, don't touch the stove." I said quickly as I lowered the heat to warm and sprinted carefully to my bedroom. Picking up my communicator from my nightstand, I flipped it open and answered.

"Roy here, what do you need?" I said quickly as I walked back to the kitchen, relieved to find it, and all three children in one piece. "Uh-huh, we're fine... That's great!" I answered as I added the hot chocolate mixture to the milk and stirred it in, smiling at Andrew's awed expression as the cocoa 'disappeared'. "I gotta go Wally, the kids can't sleep and I'm busy at the moment. Talk to you later... Bye." I folded up my communicator as I finished pouring the steaming drink into two small mugs for the kids and a big one for me.

"Who was that?" I heard Andrew and Tory ask at the same time.

"Uncle Wally" I answered simply, not needing a longer answer. they both grinned, drank their hot cocoa, then went to bed with no complaint.

* * *

Vic's POV

"Michael, get down from there! Ow, ow OW!" I groaned in pain as the crazy 4 year old son of Richard Grayson flipped off of the top bunk and landed on me, knocking me over. All the while I was getting hit by star-bolts, courtesy of Crisiand'r, or Crisi as we called her. Even though I was made of metal and was only using my holographic ring to look normal, it still hurt!

Michael perched on the bottom bunk with Ryan, while Crisi flew onto the top bunk to sit with Marie. I sat down in my chair with my arms crossed, looking at the foursome.

Michael, was 4 years old, and hated being called Mikey. Seriously, if anyone called him that he would try to attack them. He had unruly and thick black hair that seemed to have a mind of its own. and his midnight blue eyes and pouty toddler lips gave him the constant brooding look his father had as Robin _and_ Nightwing. Michael had a natural flexibility to him, and already knew quite a bit of gymnastics and martial arts already.

Crisiand'r, who wanted to to be called Crisi, (instead of Nightfire, which her Tamaranian birth name translated to in English) looked a bit like a combination of her mother and aunt Blackfire. She had the red/orange hair that was very common on her home world, and dark blue/purple eyes. She was Princess of Tamaran, but didn't like being reminded, after being sent to earth during the ongoing war between the Tamaranians and the Gordonians. She was 4 as well

Then there were the 3 year old Logan twins, Ryan and Marie, who were as different as night and day.

Ryan, the older of the two, had dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. He seemed dark and distant, but you kinda get that way after watching your family killed. He had his father's power of shifting into animals, but they were normal colored. He had slightly pointed ears and teeth as well, but normal skin colors, even if it was a bit sickly looking all the time.

Marie, named after her grandmother, was more happy then her brother, sometimes to a fault. Her honey-blonde hair and bright green eyes seemed to indicate her joyful personality. She had geokinesis like her mother, Tessa. And like her mother had difficulty controlling it sometimes. I was helping her learn, but with every passing day her powers grew stronger and harder to control. I wouldn't give up on her, I owed it to her parents to teach her how to control her powers.

"Tell us a bedtime story!" Marie squealed from her spot next to Crisi. That's right, I _had_ promised a story... But which to tell them? _Should I tell them about their parents? Or should I do just a regular bedtime story?_ I couldn't decide, so I asked; "What would you like to hear?"

"Can you tell the one about our parents?" Michael asked curiously. Darn. I had hoped I could get away with Goldielocks, but apparently not.

"Alright..." I took in a breath, and told them the story.

* * *

**(AN: I thought I would end there, but another character I wanted to introduce later decided it was her time to shine. Note; She is kinda a big deal in the sequel to this story, so I hope you like her)**

Selene's POV (This is about 5 years after the previous POVs take place, and 7 years until the rest of the story does)

I crouched in a dirty alleyway, hunger gnawed at my stomach though I dared not to move. If you were smart, you didn't go out on the streets while the police were patrolling here in Jump City. I rubbed my arms to try and keep warm in the tattered, filthy rags I used to call clothing.

I had run away from another foster home a week ago, the 3rd this year. I tried to remain hidden, lest 'The System' throw me in yet another of the various homes and orphanages where I'd be ignored and unwanted until they chucked me back onto the streets again.

I've been in and out of those joints since I was at the tender age of 3, I was 7 now. For a year after my mom died, I lived with my 'Aunt' Melvin. She disappeared, so into the foster care system I was tossed.

The wind blew harder against me, making the cuts on my arms and neck sting. I wasn't was most people would call 'cute' or 'wantable';

My hair was always dirty and matted. It was always hacked most of the way off whenever I went to a home, so it was always short. As far as I could tell in the dirty rainwater puddles that collected in the drains it was black with purple highlights. I don't know where they came from, but they seem natural, because they never wash out and are always there.

My eyes were purple-blue, and they were natural too. They seemed a bit dull if you ask me. I might have been pretty under all the dirt, but I would never know... Or, at least I thought so until I met the Teen Titans.

* * *

**So what do you think? Better? Worse? Leave a review to let me know.**


	3. Oranges and Broken Noses

**Hello guys! I know I said no updates for a while, but I got so excited about the rewrite that my mind wouldn't stop bugging me until I did another chapter. So here you go!**

**This chapter takes place 2 years before the rest of the story does**

* * *

Michael's POV

_'This is pointless, Hide-and-Seek-tag? Why'd Marie convince you to play with her? Why didn't you take Crisi's idea and politely refuse? Or better yet- Sleep in like Ryan? You're 14 years old, you don't play silly, childhood games... So why didn't you refuse?'_

I gritted my teeth as my inner critic (which decided to sound like my father) ranted on and on about how I was nearly an adult and how I shouldn't be playing such silly games. The only reason I remembered what my father sounded like was because of that little voice that was always in my head. _Shut up! Marie is like my little sister! I couldn't..._

_'Couldn't what? And what makes Ryan any different? Why don't you do things with him? And why are you always arguing with Crisi? Do we need to go into private thoughts on how you feel about her?'_

"Shut UP!" I said aloud, almost immediately regretting it.

"Found you Michael!" Darn... I stood up and ran from the bush I had been hiding behind, trying to lose her. I flipped onto a twisting oak branch and ran across it. leaping from tree to tree as she followed close behind on a rock she had-. Wait a moment... I thought this game's first rule was 'No Gadgets, No Powers.' Why was she using hers then?

"Hang on, didn't you say no poweeeeeerrrrssss!" I said as I fell off the edge of the branch I was running on. I looked at the forest floor coming closer and closer until... I landed face-first on the ground, and everything went black.

My nose hurt, my wrist hurt, my ribs hurt. I groaned and rolled onto my back, tasting something like copper flowing into my mouth. _Great...nose bleeding, what else broke?_ I tried to sit up but yelped in pain when I moved my wrist, I sat up anyway. Blood flowed out of my nose, making my Batman shirt look like a murder scene. _'So, broken nose, broken wrist, possibly cracked ribs... Didn't I tell you not to play?'_

_Great, you again. Didn't_ I _tell you to go away? _I thought as I struggled to stand up and walk back to the house.

* * *

Daniel's POV

"Hey Moon Moon, Catch!" I tossed one of Andrew's arrow shafts at Selene (she wanted to be called Raven, but I didn't like that name) and she ignored my warning. Andrew caught it without looking up when it passed him.

"Stop playing with my arrows while I'm fixing them. I don't mess with your powers, so don't mess with mine." I stuck my tongue out at him and plopped down on the couch of the small apartment we 'owned' (ransacked). The door opened and I looked up. Tory and Kimmy walked in, looking rather disheveled and both clutching two oranges.

"Ya know, we could really use your guy's help getting food." Tory said. Andrew looked up apologetically at her.

"Sorry, I'd help if I could, but I'm kinda out of action." He said in a smallish voice, indicating to his leg, which was wrapped up in ACE bandages.

"People out there still don't trust me" Selene said in an equally small voice, folding her arms over her chest uncomfortably. "I-I want to wait a few weeks, then I'll help." The four of them looked at me with accusing glares. I sat up from my comfortable position and chuckled slightly.

"Eh, you two do a good enough job already. Now gimme." I sped around them and plucked away Tory's oranges, sitting back down on the couch and peeling one of them. Kimmy had just given her two to Andrew and Selene, and when she turned around, a disappointed look crossed her face. Selene glared at me and gave her orange back to the 10 year old.

"Here, you need it more then me." She said with a soft voice. Heh, she had a soft spot for that kid. She stood up and walked to the room that she and Tory shared. Speaking of which. Tory took back one of my oranges and sat in Selene's abandoned seat, speaking to Andrew in a hushed voice I couldn't make out. Eh, not that I cared.

Now, before you start ranting at me for being so arrogant and selfish, let me run a few things past you:

One, the whole 'take more food then my share' game we have goes on every time we get food, which was every few days. I had kinda knocked it of when Selene joined our little group, but I decided to pull it off again to ease the tension in the room. I didn't know Moon Moon would react so harshly and refuse the half Andrew offered as she left.

Two, I was the humor that kept everyone else from going crazy when there wasn't enough food to go around, and kept Kimmy from crying when one of us got hurt (both of these were crazy common occurrences). The crazy stunts I pulled sometimes were unnecessary, but no one said they didn't need the laugh my jokes caused.

Except Selene...

She never laughed at any of my jokes, never smiled. And for some strange reason, she never let any of us see her arms either. She wore one of Andrews old zip-up hoodie sweatshirts. It was severely worn out and looked like dryer lint. I couldn't understand why she loved it and wore it all the time.

Girls are weird like that.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Sorry if it's kinda short, but this chapter foreshadows quite a lot of stuff, want to guess? I wanted to do a POV for each character, but that'd take a long time and I kinda ran out of inspiration for this chapter's time point. more next chapter.**


	4. Voice of Doubt

**Hey guys! Me again, I am not normally this productive of chapters. I might choose a normal update day where I post a few chapters I wrote over the past week, but until then these are just written off the top of my mind.**

**ALSO! For those of you who are just joining us; This is a complete rewrite of this story, and 9 of the reviews are from the previous version. Only Pretty Kitty Luvs U has reviewed this version, so please feel free to leave one in the nice box at the bottom of the page. (Thank you for the wonderful review, Kitty! :D)**

**Enjoy the chapter! (This takes place in the time-zone of the rest of the story, so we're fully through the 12 year time skip.)**

* * *

Ryan's POV

I yawned as I sat up in my bunk-bed, looking around the 'room' I shared with Michael. This used to be an emergency bunker for the Titans, but it was converted into more of a home after the five of us moved here twelve years ago.

Yeah, the five of us. We're the children of dead superheroes. Fun, right? Not! We're being hunted down by the guy who killed our parents, Deathstroke. He used to be called Slade, (I think that's a whole lot cooler then "Deathstroke") and he wants to kill us. Also, the government won't help us because we're meta-humans. (Kids with super powers for those of you who don't speak tech.) Wanna know more about us? Well, I'll happily tell you.

Michael, my roommate, is the son of a guy called "Nightwing". (What is it with bad guys and lame naming skills? That name is awesome!) He doesn't have powers, but he is a seriously cool guy. He's the tech-head of the group, and the leader. When we become superheroes ourselves, he gets first dibs on being leader, all because of his dad! He has unruly black hair and blue eyes like mine, his are much darker though. He talks to himself a lot. And he bossy and kinda stuck up. He was nice when we were kids, but now he's kinda a jerk. (He also has a super obvious crush on Crisi, he fights with her a lot though...)

Crisi is the powerhouse. She's princess of some alien planet called "Tamaran", but was sent here because of the wars there. I think she's kinda cute, but that's probably because she's the only girl here I'm not related to. She has long red hair that kinda clashes with her orange-ish skin. Her eyes are kinda weird too, dark blue with a really pale blue white part. I guess it's really the personality that counts, right? Crisi is very serious girl, but is also very silly and bouncy and girly. Hanging out with Marie is pretty important for her, so I'm glad they're pretty alike.

Marie is my sister, and we're total opposites. She is very bubbly and silly, and too trusting for her own good. I guess she has to be, since her powers can kill people if she loses control of them. She has a power called "Geokinisis", which means she can control rocks and move them with her mind. But she also can't control them too well. She seriously broke my arm because we were playing too roughly! She has light blonde hair that goes a bit past her shoulders and dark green eyes. She is practically best friends with Michael, since I'm sure she's the only one that can stand to be around him.

Me? My name is Ryan. My parents were Tessa and Garfield Logan. My mom retired while still a teen, but my dad was a hero for a pretty long time. They both died when I was a little kid, barely 3 years old. I'm 15 now, but I still haven't really moved past their deaths yet. I can change into animals, like my dad, but less green. Probably because I don't have green skin, even if mine is still pretty sickly looking. I also have brown hair, (no one knows where it came from) and sky blue eyes. My hair is always pretty messy, even if I brush it.

"Get your feet out of my face!" Yep, there's Michael ranting about my feet and our bunk-bed. Wow, what a nice way to start my morning! (Note my sarcasm)

I grumbled something to him about his face in my feet as I slid off the bunk and walked out of the room. There I was greeted by the delicious smell of bacon cooking on the stove. (Not that tofu stuff Vic tried to feed me when I was a kid, that stuff tasted NASTY!) I walked over to the coffee maker and poured myself a cup, adding a lot of creamer to it so it didn't taste so strong. For some reason, even though we've never left this island, we always have a bunch of food! It seriously has never ran out for TWELVE YEARS! How does that happen? Is our fridge magic or something?

Vic said something like hello as I sat down on the couch, I grumbled something (I don't know what it was) in response. I was the first one up obviously, since Marie wasn't bouncing next to me, hyper off of coffee. Vic lets everyone drink it, even if it makes some of us (*cough* Marie *cough*) extremely hyper. I kept thinking about coffee until I heard the door open, and a new voice sounded in the room.

"Here're your groceries Vic, I, uh... I might've eaten some of them." I looked up from my half empty coffee cup and at the stranger. He was tall and thin, but not scrawny like me. (I am not ashamed of that fact.) He had messy, fiery red hair on his head, and I seriously thought it was bed hair. His eyes were electric blue, and he had a sheepish smile as Vic looked in the plastic bags the man had put on the table and sighed.

"Wally, we need more then that." He said as he looked at the man, who I assumed to be "Wally". Vic put his hand on the mans shoulder. "But it'll do for now. We're going to the city anyways." Wally nodded, though he looked pretty shocked. _The city? Why are we leaving our home?_ I wondered in my mind, even though I knew what the reason probably was.

Wally looked over in my direction and smiled a bit. "Hey, you're Ryan, right? I'm Wally, used to be one of your dads friends." My eyes narrowed a little at the mention of my dad. Sure, I loved him and all, but It's kinda hard to have people talking about your parents when you're expected to replace them. My expression didn't seem to effect the stranger. "My son Daniel's your age, you remember him, right?" Wally's face darkened slightly as he said the name.

I wracked my brain for memories of my brief moment of childhood, and a little boy with a striking resemblance to the man at the table appeared in my mind. "Scrawny little kid with red hair and a mouth too fast for his own good? 'Course I remember, he annoyed the heck out of me." My eyes narrowed even further. "Why, did something happen to him?" I got no answer.

_Idiot, if his dad won't talk about him, something DID happen! _I heard a little voice in my head say. It was a girls voice, and I'd never heard it before. She sounded pretty, but distracted. As if she was hiding secrets from me. Even though I felt like she was talking to someone else...

"Hey, zombie's awake first!" I heard a different girls voice say, though hers was much less pleasant. I turned to look at Marie and Crisi laughing at Crisi's attempt to poke fun at me being up first because of a stupid dream. I couldn't remember it exactly, but it was so weird... I had been running through the forest, chasing after a purple raven. It disappeared and I kept running until I saw the refection of a girl with pale skin, short purple hair and purple eyes. Then I woke up.

I heard Vic clear his throat and looked over at him, I didn't notice a reddish blur run out through the wall. _Yes you did idiot. Stop acting like you can't see things that are obvious, you'll be treated like you're smarter. _There's the girl in my head again. I don't know where she comes from, I've never met another girl besides the ones I grew up with.

"Okay guys, we're leaving in half an hour. No questions, just go pack your stuff." I heard Vic say, even though I was distracted. I nodded and set my empty coffee cup on the table and stood up from the couch. "Ryan, could you wake up Michael?" I nodded as I walked into my room and pulled my backpack out of the makeshift closet we have. I grabbed Michael's too and threw it onto his head.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty, we're leaving in half an hour." I said loudly to wake him up. He groaned and sat up, his hair defying gravity's laws. I snickered and resumed pulling the few outfits I had into my backpack. I paused when I saw the white and purple suit in the back, my dads old suit, tucked away for when I would need it.

I heard a sigh and felt a hand on my shoulder, turning my head to see Michael standing there. "I know, I miss 'em too... But we have to be their legacy, or who else will?" I turned my head back to the closet and saw him grab a red and black costume, his dads 'new' Robin suit. (I'd seen pictures of the old one, and I'm glad Michael doesn't look like a traffic light, otherwise no one would take us seriously.) I grabbed mine as well and stuffed it in my bag, walking over to my bed to grab a few possessions from there.

I was almost finished when my eyes landed on a frayed and patchy toy elephant in the corner on a shelf. _My _toy elephant. I left my bag on my bed and jumped off, walking towards the shelf to look at it. I grabbed it off the shelf it had been sitting on for ten years, and a cloud of dust flew into my face. I coughed and waved it away.

Once the dust cleared, I looked the child's toy over in my hands. It was old and ragged, and it probably wouldn't last very long. _Maybe it would be kinder to... No, I'm not leaving this behind. _I walked back to my bed and pulled my bag down, gently stuffing the toy in there and zipping it up. I had a final look around my room and left for the last time.

* * *

Michael's POV

I left the room soon after Ryan did. My bag felt rather heavy, not because there was a lot of stuff in there, I actually didn't own lot. But it felt heavy because of the burden of taking my dad's place as Robin. I've never tried on the suit, but I did wear the mask once. I felt very different, not me anymore, but a shadow of my father.

_'Oh come on, you know you loved it.'_ Yep, there's the voice in my head again. It often makes me think I'm insane. I know Ryan thinks I'm a jerk, maybe I am, but it's just the voice talking through me. _'I am you, so technically that means if I'm a jerk, you're a jerk.'_ I gritted my teeth, banging my head on the door frame a couple times.

"Just shut up already!" I exclaimed, not caring how I looked to the others. They probably think I'm crazy now, if they didn't already. I noticed Ryan narrowing his eyes a little at me.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder from behind and heard Crisi speak. "Michael, are you alright?" Her tone wasn't harsh, wasn't judging. _She... She's actually concerned for me, that's new. _I thought briefly before the voice interrupted again. _'Cares for you? Yeah right! She thinks you're insane, just like everyone else does!'_

"I'm fine, leave me alone." I snapped at her without thinking, regretting the words as soon as I heard myself say them. Crisi walked towards the door with a hurt expression, looking at me the whole way as she left. Marie, my best friend, glared at me and followed Crisi out. Ryan waited at the door for me, his eyes narrowed both with suspicion and concern. _Vic must already be outside..._

I walked towards him with my backpack slung over one shoulder. His eyes followed me even though he didn't speak. I walked out of the closed door and he followed soon after me. We didn't expect an attack.

"GET DOWN!" I shouted as a yellow laser was fired at us. I shoved Ryan down, then pulled him up when the laser wasn't in danger of slicing our heads off. Once we were up we were running, lugging our backpacks with us. They weren't exactly heavy, but they did slow us down a lot and we couldn't just ditch them.

"Why are we running? We should turn around and fight these guys!" I heard Ryan say as I glanced behind us and saw a laser blast coming at us again. I pushed down his head and ducked my own to avoid being hit.

"They have lasers, we don't. Keep running, we have to find the-Oof!" I tripped over a tree root that twisted my ankle and pulled Ryan down with me. I tried to move my foot out of the root and hissed in pain, trying not to make too loud of a noise. We were in a ditch hidden by tall, thick bushes, the bushes also hid that darn root! Ryan stood up and moved my foot so I could get up, but I couldn't.

He dug around in my backpack for something and pulled out the domino mask that went with my costume. He put it on me and pulled his own out of his backpack, putting it on. I thought it made him look like a pointy-nosed, white-eyed raccoon. I heard rustling in the bushes and tried to stand up again. Ryan pulled me up and supported me on his shoulders, helping me limp away to a safer hiding place.

We didn't get very far before Ryan got shot with a laser from behind. He was blasted a few feet away from me and I was knocked to the ground, again unable to move very far. I tried to look behind me to see what attacked us, and my head was met with a boot hitting it, knocking me out.

I groaned slightly, my head ached where a large lump was probably forming and my ankle felt like it was on fire. I tried to move my arms but found them pinned to my side by something metal. I opened my eyes and found myself looking at the ground, hovering about a foot above it.

I raised my head and found myself looking at a figure with an orange and black mask. I looked around and out of the corner of my eye saw a bloody figure lying on the ground. On my other side I heard struggling and looked over. Marie, Ryan, and Crisi straining against robot captors. Ryan looked like he was trying not to cry as he glanced at what I knew to be the dead body. I didn't know who it was, but I didn't want to find out either.

"Well, I see you're all awake. Good." I heard the figure, which I assumed to be a guy, say. I gritted my teeth and tried to shake my arms loose to no avail. The man walked over to me and lifted my chin up with his index finger. "That ankle looks like it hurts quite a bit, mind if I look?" I kicked him in a not-so-pleasant-place with my uninjured foot. He didn't seem effected too much, but I couldn't tell because of the mask.

He seemed to scowl with his eye and let go of my chin, letting my head go back to its slight droop. He tsked at me and walked over to Marie. "You know, I honestly expected more of a fight from you four. Running like mice? Such a disappointment." Marie tried to bite his finger when it got too close to her teeth. "Still, you four will be worth quite a lot of money. I mean, the children of former superheroes? A lot of people will want to buy such precious gems at the auction tomorrow."

He passed Ryan and walked over to Crisi, looking down at her. I glared at him. "Stay away from her!" I shouted, my eyes narrowed furiously behind my mask. He looked over at me again. His eye held a look of surprise, then something like triumph. _How can someone's eye be so expressive?_ I wondered as he straightened up and walked back over to me.

"Have a nice trip to Jump City." I felt something tingly up my arms and I closed my eyes.

* * *

**WOO! My longest chapter yet! What do you guys think? Next chapter will probably be up soon.**


	5. Rescue

**Hey guys! New chapter for ya! Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Andrew's POV

I silently ran across the roof of a building, my masked eyes narrowed under my hood. I was following a prisoner truck, hoping to find where the kept the meta-humans they auctioned off once a month as slaves. I saw the truck go into a warehouse and I stopped running. Straightening up, I shot an arrow into the air that gave a low whistle to signal to the others I had found it.

Daniel was at my side in an instant, Kimmy on his back since he gave her a piggy-back ride. "Did you find her?" He said in an excited and worried voice. I gave a small laugh and nodded, my face serious an instant later. I saw Tory appear a minute after. I looked at her and she smiled. I felt a grin appear on my face and looked all three of them.

"Alright Titans, let's go rescue Raven."

* * *

Marie's POV

"Psst, hey Blondie, wake up." I groaned as I slowly slipped back into contentiousness. I felt someone shaking me and heard a girls voice. "Get up, up. Before they get here." I opened my eyes and found myself face-to-face with a girl probably a bit younger then me. She had blackish-purple hair that was short and wispy, an old, grey zip-up sweater, and some sort of metal collar around her neck. She looked starved and dirty, but there was a sort of... Fierceness in her eyes that told me she wasn't beaten yet.

"Where am I?" I asked as I sat up, rubbing my head to get rid of the dull ache that was probably from being thrown in here. She didn't answer, Instead she stood up from where she had been kneeling next to me and walked over to where I saw my brother just now waking up.

He looked at her with confusion in his voice as he spoke. "Am I still dreaming?" He asked as he touched his hand to her pale cheek.

Her eyes narrowed and she spoke rather harshly as she stood up again and walked to what I thought was a window. "You're not dreaming, and if you were it'd be a nightmare." She looked at us (I could see Crisi supporting Michael on herself) and spoke again, this time to all four of us. "This is basically prison, which I doubt you four are familiar with."

She looked around as if to see our expression changes. "In about fifteen minutes, we're all going to be dragged up to the top floor, where we will be sold." Michael let out a cry of outrage and his grip on Crisi tightened a bit. I smirked. "They don't care about any injuries you have, so they will make you walk yourself." She said mostly to Michael.

"You will be separated from family, friends, or maybe someone even closer then that." I noticed her glance at those two again. "But you will not panic. I have friends who are going to break us out-"

"Why haven't you already?" I interrupted. "Thanks for the speech and all, but these are stone walls right?" I walked over to one of the walls and tapped my hand on it a few times. "I'll have us all out faster then you can say-"

"Wait!" I heard the girl say as she grabbed my arm, just before I pulled a chunk out of the wall. "You can't use your powers with that collar on you." The what? I felt around my neck and sure enough, there was a thick strip of metal around my neck. Oh... "The collar inhibits you from using your powers, otherwise I would've left a long time ago." I heard the girl say.

I sat down on the ground and waited _A rescue is coming, right? That girl said so._ I thought while watching the others talk. But I couldn't help noticing the hint of fear in her voice when she had said her friends were gong to rescue her. _She doesn't really think anyone's coming... She was just giving herself false hope... _I heard a clicking noise, like a door being unlocked and I looked up. Two strong-looking men came in. One grabbed Ryan off the ground, the other pulled Crisi away from Michael, making him collapse again.

Ryan didn't put up a fight as his hands were bound behind his back and he was shoved out of the room. Michael tried to keep them from taking Crisi, but they tied his hands together too and shoved him out. One of them approached me and pulled me up harshly, tying my hands together and pushing me out. I stood in the hallway next to some stairs with the others, Michael was lying on the ground, gritting his teeth in pain.

I walked over and crouched down next to him. "Are you alright? Can you walk?" He looked over at me and forced a nod.

"Yeah, help me up." I nodded and pulled him up by his arm, helping him stand. I looked around and saw the two men standing next to the girl. One of them shoved me roughly in the back towards the stairs. I could hear a many voices upstairs and I gulped slightly as I walked up the stairs. I could hear a small crowd cheering and kept walking up. When I was at the top someone hung something around my neck. I looked down at it. It said '5,000, 10,000 twin set'.

I looked up and saw myself on a small stage, about a hundred or so people in a crowd in front of us. I looked at the others and noticed they had price tags as well. Michael was 7,000, Crisi was 10,000, Ryan had the same price at me. I looked at that girl who had helped us and saw she was priced at 15,000. _Hang on, what powers does she have where she's so expensive?_ I thought as I noticed a few people coming onto the stage.

One walked up to me and lifted my chin up, looking at me closely. He had long white hair tied back in a ponytail, a scraggly white beard, and one eye in an eye-patch. He grinned and looked away from me. "I'll take this one" The voice sounded familiar, but I didn't quite remember where I had heard it before. The man walked away and came back a moment later, seizing me by the arm and leading/dragging me off the stage.

I looked at Ryan frantically as I was taken. He was struggling to chase after me and I noticed that girl had one of her hands holding his arm to keep him there. I flashed him a look to tell him I would be alright as i passed through the crowd, determined to not show any weaknesses. But when I heard a man say "I'll take the other four", I felt a tear flow down my cheeks.

* * *

Andrew's POV

Tory, Daniel, Kimmy, and I waited around the corner of the warehouse. Snow had started to fall about an hour ago. I noticed a small figure being led out by the arm and I froze, but when I saw them pass the light and noticed the girl had blonde hair, I relaxed. I shook my hands to keep them from freezing and then stuffed them in the pockets of my thin jacket.

I heard a light laugh and turned my head at Tory. "You're more fidgety then him." She jerked a thumb at Daniel, who was vibrating slightly as he leaned on a wall. "Is anything wrong?" I looked her in the eye then grabbed her cold hand and pulled it into my pocket, rubbing it with my thumb.

"Just... Worried, you know?" She nodded and her hand folded into mine. I heard boots crunch through the thick snow on the ground towards us, followed by a couple more feet crunching through the snow and I saw a man with black hair leading not only Selene back, but three other teens as well. My eyes narrowed slightly as I looked at them and I separated my hand from Tory's.

I stepped up to the man, who was only a little taller then me. His blue eyes looked into my hazel ones (We left our masks at home) and I nodded. I held my hand out and he shook it. "Thank you Mr. Grayson." I moved my hand and rubbed the back of my head with it, ruffling my messy hair with it. "I, uh, I don't have any money to pay you back with, but I'm sure we can-"

He held up his hand and I stopped talking. He had a warm smile on his face. "I don't need any money, but I would appreciate it if you could take in the other three as well as taking your friend back." I noticed he looked back at a boy with black hair and blue eyes, I smirked a bit. "I know you don't have a whole lot of room, but I'll see if I can get you a bigger place."

I smiled slightly and nodded. "Of course, thank you again." He nodded and walked back to the group. Selene nodded in thanks, rubbing her recently-freed wrists. a girl with red hair smiled, a boy with dark brown hair's eyes narrowed, and surprisingly, the man hugged the black-haired boy. I notice him mutter something in the boys ear then walked away.

I clapped my hands together slightly. "Well then, I'm freezing. How about we go back and have something to warm us up?"

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is kinda short, I didn't want to drag it out too much.**

**What do you guys think of this story anyway? I don't think you guys really read this anymore. If you want more action, there'll be more in later chapters. I'm just setting the scene for the action. **


End file.
